Nausea and vomiting are common highly aversive experiences for patients with gastrointestinal disease and result in reductions of appetite, quality of life, and adherence to medications with these side effects. Progress in understanding the biology and treatment of nausea and vomiting has been slow partly because there is currently no focused scientific meeting to discuss and collaborate on these research topics. The current R13 application is a request to support a comprehensive scientific conference on the mechanisms of nausea and vomiting, Biology and Control of Nausea and Vomiting 2015, to be held at University of Pittsburgh (October 23-24, 2015). This conference will substantially contribute to the goal of the National Commission on Digestive Diseases to understand the noxious visceral signaling causing nausea and vomiting related to gastric neuro- electrical and/or motor dysfunction and the bi-directional brain-gut interactions. There are five objectives of the conference: 1) Provide a forum for cross-disciplinary exchange of ideas to advance research on the biological mechanisms for nausea and vomiting; 2) Foster interactions for early-stage investigators to present research findings and connect with laboratories and more senior investigators working in the field of nausea and vomiting research; 3) Offer a forum where clinicians who treat patients with nausea and vomiting can exchange information; 4) Produce an overview and discussion of the major unresolved questions in nausea and vomiting biology and provide the latest methodology; and 5) Broadly disseminate the findings and consensus of the meeting in peer-review manuscripts. The conference will include six primary sessions: 1) Prodromal responses and signs of nausea; 2) Acute-to-chronic nausea and vomiting; 3) Cyclic vomiting syndrome research symposium; 4) Early-stage investigator symposium; 5) Clinical panel discussion; and 6) Cyclic vomiting syndrome adult guidelines session. Speakers will present cutting edge research on nausea and vomiting related to gastroparesis, pregnancy, cyclic vomiting syndrome, motion sickness, and drug responses (e.g., chemotherapy) using genetic, electrophysiological, neuroimaging, and patient reporting approaches. A scientific poster session will also be provided. The proceedings of the conference will be published in a peer- reviewed journal: Autonomic Neuroscience: Basic and Clinical. Conference attendees will include scientists (neuroscience, nutrition, and pharmacology), physicians (gastroenterology, oncology, and anesthesiology), and other heathcare providers (nurses, nutritionists). Emphasis will be placed on attendance by early-stage investigator faculty and trainees to facilitate the next generation of researchers.